User talk:Ravenmore
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki, one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Ship of Fools Wiki page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of the one who manages this wiki, MARINES!!! such as Fleet Admiral [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] '''Hey! I'm the KING HERE!!! GIVE ME COOKIES!!!!!' Oh hey? I can help you around here! Admiral [[User:Galcion|''' Galcion']] Table Flip ATTACK!!! Admiral [[User:Generalzer0|' Generalzer0']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Roronoa Senshi|'Roronoa Senshi']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Welll . . .. . . Copy and Paste the Character Layout page onto a new page with a name you give it. Then edit said page to create the pirate you want, be careful not to break canon and not to make this character overpowered. Use images you find on the internet that aren't already taken here and make them your character :P Create your own crew like I have or ask someone around if you can have a collaboration with them to get your character to join them! Welcome to the Ship of Fools!!! I am the Fleet Admiral Inferno!! (Also known as Chuck Norris xD) I hope we get along and I look forward to your creations. But beware, everyone is free to give comments on critisism or inspiration, if you dislike a comment and don't want it to be there please let me know. And I will tell said user off, We all give constuctive advice aswell, so please do not take offence if someone does so, we are trying to help :) Overall if you break the canon on your pages we will inform you and suggest what changes you can make, if you break the rules we have a punishment scheme, Anyways. Need some more info? Find me on chat or leave another message on my talk page :) 1NF3RNO ' talk 12:00, January 9, 2012 (UTC) My Devil Fruit collection Ah, so you'd like one of my DFs, ay? Sure! I'd be glad to help! Now, the best way to view all the DFs i've made would be to check out the Wyvern 0m3g4 category. That, or you can check the section in my profile where it says "My Pages! DON!!!" or something like that. I should warn you though, some of the DFs i've made have been already eaten by some of my characters. I'll list them all so that you won't get confused later: Nendo Nendo no Mi - Eaten by Jolly D. Chris (Was the 1st DF I successfully made. ^_^) Dino Dino no Mi, Model: Kentrosaurus - Eaten by Spike Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Parrot - Eaten by Lawrence Yaku Yaku no Mi - Eaten by Wyatt Kawaii Kawaii no Mi - Eaten by Peabody Karen Feizu Feizu no Mi - Eaten by Chiyome Blitz Youmei Youmei no Mi - Eaten by Majestic T. Decaden Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Gorilla - Eaten by Rex Kong Aku Aku no Mi - Eaten by "Rapier" Mira (The "Rapier" part is there to help distinguish her from another character named Mira.) Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Black Widow - Eaten by Ika Roketto Roketto no Mi - Eaten by Tako Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Zombie - Eaten by Tombstone Grim Bari Bari no Mi - Eaten by Dieu-le-Veut Veronica Uma Uma no Mi, Model: Mustang - Eaten by Pan (otherwise known as "Pan the Centaur.") Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Behemoth - Eaten by Yeren Jori Jori no Mi - Eaten by Sharp Francis (more commonly known as No Beard.) Saimin Saimin no Mi - Eaten by No Beard's first mate (name has yet to be revealed.) And I think that's all of them. Now I had some plans to make more DFs for an evil pirate crew that I created (The Collosal Pirates,) which Yeren is the captain of, but I haven't gotten around to doing so. >_< So because of that, depending on whoever makes it before I do (IF that happens at all,) I may or may not have to change some things around. Oh well, no sense in going on about that though... Meh, i'm beginning to ramble. >_> Anyway, the other DFs i've created (and am planning on making) are free to use. So pick whichever one you like the most! :) (Warning: I'm still developing the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Holy Dragon. It's not quite complete yet, but it's still up for grabs.) I hope that helps in some way. If not, I can go into further detail about which DFs i've created that you can use. Wyvern 0m3g4 13:15, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Ah, no problem! But as for thinking up a Logia for you to use... Well, that may be tricky, since so many naturally occurring substances have been taken already. I remember I once suggested a gold Logia or an ivory Logia to Kokori9, who was trying to think of a Logia type to use. The other problem comes from the fact that the Marines here have decided against the usage of Logia DFs that are too similiar to other, already created Logia types. For example, we already have a Wood Wood Fruit, so if there was ever a plant-based Logia, then that wouldn't be allowed, as plants would still be too similiar to the wood Logia, which would allow the user to essentially become a tree. Unless there are signifigant differences in the make-up of the Logia, similiarly made Logias would be difficult to create here. In fact, despite the fact that I COULD make my Bari Bari no Mi a Logia, I decided against it, since I didn't feel comfortable with a DF that would be too close to Eneru's Goro Goro no Mi. See what I mean? Anyway, nonetheless, if you don't like my gold or ivory suggestions, then you could always create a particle-based Logia DF. Though be careful, as creating one requires you to follow some key principles of physics. In fact, 13th madman has a way to test whether a particle-Logia is passable or not, based on whether it could work in the field of physics or not. That's how my Bari Bari no Mi was allowed, as well as 1NF3RNO's Hika Hika no Mi (especially since getting rid of it now would cause a HUGE number of problems for everyone involved.) To be fair though, 13th helped me with the construction of the Bari Bari no Mi, so I owe him that much at least. Anyway, feel free to let me know whether you like my suggestions or not, or if you want to create a particle-based Logia. Or if neither of those suit your tastes, I could always try to wrack my brain over what element/substance you could use for a Logia, though it'd take a while for me to think of something that will fit all the criteria necessary for a Logia DF on this site. Wyvern 0m3g4 15:23, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Devil Fruit Really Depends on what your looking for. If you want a logia, your best bet would be to think of something kinda odd like an undsicovered particle. The trick there would be to think of something that happens naturally, and then come up with a particle that would provide an alternative explanation (for example Hika Hika no Mi, Bari Bari no Mi ) and so forth. http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/DF_ideas_giveaway is a good place to find some fun ideas. A few of those have been taken, but they might make inspiration anyway. Paramecia are actually the best way to go right now, because there are such a wide range of them. If you're really stuck, tell me what exactly you need and I'll try and make one for you. Wyvern can help as well, he's got loads of spares. 13th madman 13:28, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I'll think it through. If you drop by Chat in a few hours I should have at least something by then. 13th madman 14:43, January 10, 2012 (UTC) hey... how about mercury? I'lll have a name for it quite soon too 13th madman 18:25, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Mercury is taken by User:Tsl3161991. Unfortunately. I have asked him if I may use it, but he's been inactive for approx six months. Anyways, Im pretty sure I practically called dibs on it. Sorry '1NF3RNO ' talk 19:37, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Metal Devil Fruits are also taken sorry :/ I'd suggest looking on Devil Fruit Shop for all the fruits taken and not taken. '1NF3RNO ' talk 13:20, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Fuf Fuf Fuf! Hello how you doin, Warlord Doflamingo, at your service. I see that you are looking for Df ideas and such right? Well I do have a sugestion to you, have you tried of thinking of a mythical zoan? Those are the rarest and powerful one, I have created a conpect called the Danu Danu no Mi, Models (Child-Child Fruit). Which gave the user the powers of a certian god, minus immortality big no no around here. But have a nice time here, Fuf Fuf Fuf! 'KAZE ' talk 18:19, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Fuf Fuf, well thank you I am glad to inspire people with my super featherly coat. Its my magic touch you know, so anyway you want to see the Hakuri Pirates take on your Kira pirates correct? Now that can be possible but I do need to ask you this, have you given any thought to abilities and powers for your crew? If you look at the Hakuri Pirates the ones who are finished they have abilities the most. So before we beging May I ask if you could do a little editing just on their abilities. Appearance personalty and blah blah doesn't really matter, I would just not to be surpised. To see Elder Shu to go up against a giant from your pirate crew, hopefully you get what I am sayin:P But anyway I will be happy to do a collb withcha on them meeting each other. But of course just a heads up they don't play fair Fuf Fuf Fuf 'KAZE ' talk 12:55, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Well the theme I was going for was the hindu dieties, however most of the people and the Marines would hate see another danu model. However you could start to create another branch maybe the demi demi, however just keep in mind not to over do it. Or they will find you then you have to slap them with a dead fish and stick voodoo dolls in their trousers Fuf Fuf fun times. Or we could always get Oichi and Masashi to go after them.....Fuf. But anyway I wouldn't really go after the danu name try the demi that could be your own cocpet created, however if you wish to create a danu model I am not stoping since I don't have power, just for my super fluffy deather coat. I am not being or trying not to shot the idea down, but I think the marines woudl want a more of danu free world those meanys :(. But anyway, my finally opinion Try the demi models, 1) the danu models are more of a hindu god theme, but it could be changed to fit other gods. 2) The Marines may look down on it, so I am just giving a fair warning. 3) if all else fails do the super secert attack on them, slap them with a really big dead fish and stick and many voodoo dolls as you can in thier trousers Fuf Fuf Fuf!!! 'KAZE ' talk 13:10, January 11, 2012 (UTC) That would be a no no because it would interfere with the logia, however some zoan fruits allows the user to manipulate an element but not becoem one. My hito hito no mI, model; fudo myoo, if they user gets extremely angry they can produce a fire from their mouths and bodys. But not become it, so I would only say to allow the user to manniuplate not become it. 'KAZE ' talk 13:24, January 11, 2012 (UTC) However Rave, I do have a small ray of hope Fuf Fuf. If you realy really want a danu model. I have something hidden in someone's trousers, would you like to take the Rama or Ganesh? Would you like on of them? 'KAZE ' talk 13:32, January 11, 2012 (UTC) The by the power vested in me by the Okama-ness, I hear by give you the ganesh model. You may kiss your fruit :P Fuf Fuf! 'KAZE ' talk 14:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I will change it and make it you property now. 'KAZE ' talk 14:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I wish you health and a rain of fish on you Fuf Fuf, so very soon Ganesh is yours to with as you please. But do please keep in mind that he is the grant of good luck and such, so my idea from was to infulenece fate. You can go from there and oh so very soon the Kira pirates and hakuri pirates can play 'KAZE ' talk 15:00, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Danu models, and other stuff. http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kazekage21/The_Danu_Model%27s_Fates They're all there. There's been some bad press about those fruit in the past, but I'm pretty sure that has been sorted out now. Metal has already been taken as a logia. I'mt trying to find a sollution to that 13th madman 10:14, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead, Im here to help :) '1NF3RNO ' talk 13:46, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Crew's and Collaborations!! Righto, When it comes to a crew the answer is pretty simple. You create a bunch of character's then right a storyline with your captain and the story of how him and whoever's with him at the time recruited the new guy! Examples of stories would be like my Skylines vs Marines!! A Fight at the Speed of Light!! however that's part of their story and hasn't got any recruiting in it as of yet :D You create a crew page like my The Skyline Pirates or Wyvern's The Jolly Pirates. You will find many examples!! I suggest you go with wyvern's layout though because mine is an extremely large crew. As for fights, why Collaborations of course!!! There are numerous examples on this wiki such as A clash in the sky! The fate of the world at stake! (which is an ongoing one between myself and 13th Madman!) another example is Showdown In The Middle Of Nowhere! which is one between myself and AverageHero. Basically, you ask another user if you can collaborate with him/her (or they ask you) and you both create a story together of how they meet, fight, partay?, and even join one another or something. Anyways that's about all for now :P '1NF3RNO ' talk 13:59, January 11, 2012 (UTC) http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Ship_of_Fools_Wiki/Pirate_Code#Collaborations Read it and you'll understand a lil better. '1NF3RNO ''' talk 14:44, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Mythical Zoan idea http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Vodou_gods bout a dozen good ones there if you want to make a fruit. Samedi is already taken (seirei seirei no Mi model: Samedi) but any of the others could be made. 13th madman 09:50, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I know, I'm looking at it... Poseidon I think it might need changing up a bit. Earthquakes aren't really much to do with water.. the Tsunamis would be allowable though.. After that, I'd be carefull about ice and steam.. Besides that, It should be allright. 13th madman 09:58, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, we sort of have a taboo about that because of the Gura Gura no Mi. Heads up you might want to wait before grabbing a Danu model. A few of those are about to go the same way. 13th madman 12:14, January 14, 2012 (UTC) SB Sorry bud, im using that one. Gen and FMF or Wyv probably have DF's for you. Not sure. I had a few that I'm working on. But if all else fails there should be several Danu models Left over. The overall decission was just to crack down on the really big gods.13th madman 08:49, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Got One! Yatai Yatai no Mi . An undiscovered particle logia that allows the user imunity against the extremes of temperatures, as well as slightly different abilities at those temperatures. I'm still working on attacks, skills and similar, but If you want it for Arthur Skywalker it's yours. 13th madman 11:02, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Of course. Just an aside though, to be clear: the user can't actually become water. They transform into particles that are found in water. I'm happy to help come upt with attacks etc for it if you want it.13th madman 17:15, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry but im using all my DF's [[User:Arctic-Fox|✖☯The Sexy Fox☯✖']] 18:23, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Recca can make fire... i'm pretty sure that Ace has that power I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 15:43, January 19, 2012 (UTC) 8 Flame Dragons yeah I've read it. I have a few possibilities for that as well. I'll get back to you once I've worked one out 13th madman 15:43, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I think that would be a no too, becuase I asked Ferno if I could make a minion fruit with dragons and he said no T.T dragons are too powerful to control T.T (But I still have my dragon zoan ^.^) I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 15:51, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Interesting idea. Ask mad if you can ^.^ I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 15:55, January 19, 2012 (UTC) The problem there would be the dragon Zoans. I'm still trying to think of something that could do all the right things without clashing with other fruit or going OP'd.13th madman 07:56, January 21, 2012 (UTC) 8(+) ''something dragons? I got an idea for the fruit, I just need to come up with an element of some kind that isn't taken anywhere. Basicly, it channels the (whatever it is) through an object, a bit like the fake flame user guy. Only it actually works. Hopefully, I'll have a useful idea sometime soon. Advantage of this is that if the user used an entirely different weapon, it would have other abilites that Recca didn't . 13th madman 20:08, January 28, 2012 (UTC) It's been done I'm afraid 13th madman 07:19, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I have the Takameru Takameru no Mi. Which may be what your looking for. only It doesen't quite do some of the dragons (setsuna for instance is kinda awkward..) I have another fruit on the way which might be more what you need.13th madman 10:31, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Better idea sure, you can have it, But I think I've got another one you'd like better.13th madman 11:07, February 20, 2012 (UTC) In fact, here we go; Sorikata Sorikata no Mi. Setsuna and Reshin might need work, but otherwise this is pretty much exactly the same as Recca's ability.13th madman 13:12, February 20, 2012 (UTC) orochi was done a while ago, like I said. I'll have a look, see if I can come up with an alternative, but I'm not sure.. 13th madman 07:37, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to cut in, but most cannon characters recur in the cover stories, and often make reapearances in the manga. So trying to use past characters would break cannon, and even if it didn't wouldn't be a practical crew because pretty much any week something could be revealed to force you to change something. And if you had involved these characters in too many stories that would require retconning, which we avoid if at all possible. So all in all, the use of cannon characters as major characters is not allowable. However, as an alternative, our Sister wiki, Sea of Fools, not only allows this but sometimes encourages it. You could make such a crew over there if you wanted.13th madman (talk) 11:16, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ravenmore? Is it ok if I have the Yatai Yatai no Mi back? I kinda need it for a character.13th madman (talk) 20:06, January 14, 2013 (UTC)